Full Moon Rising
by SpiritWolf13
Summary: Summary: A werewolf in daylight, a town that’s lifeless and a brother that experiences the real meaning of being a wild animal.
1. Chapter 1

Full Moon Rising

Chapter 1

Summary: A werewolf in daylight, a town that's lifeless and a brother that experiences the real meaning of being a wild animal.

* * *

Sam awoke as a sharp corner sent his head flying into the window. He groaned and sat up rubbing the side of his head, already feeling the small bump beginning to grow. 'Jeez Dean what are you trying to do? Knock me out.'

Dean continued to tap his fingers in tune with ACDC on the steering wheel, a small smile playing on his lips.

'Where are we anyway?' Sam asked pulling himself up in the seat and looking out the windows.

'Not sure.'

'You're not sure?' Sam yelled, 'Dean are we lost?'

'Not lost exactly.'

'Dean!'

''Kay calm down. God you can be such a chick sometimes.'

Sam pulled open the glove compartment with quite a violent movement and pulled out the map. 'Well we haven't left Arizona have we?'

'Don't think so?'

Sam gave an exasperated sigh and muttered 'what an ass.' Under his breath. The impala lurched sideways and then back sharply causing Sam's head to crack against the window again. 'Dean what the hell!'

Dean didn't answer, continuing to tap his fingers ignoring Sam's angry huffs and sighs. He saw a turn off to the left and a sign for a gas station, looking at the meter on the dash board; he decided he needed to fill up. 'Look Sammy-'

'Sam' Sam corrected angrily without looking up from the map he was scouring.

'Fine _Sam, _I'm guessing that there's not a town too far from here so stop being such a baby.'

'Just ask the guy when you go and pay.' Sam murmured, he looked up briefly, there was that look, that 'I don't need to ask for help' look. Dean proceeded to fill up his precious car, while Sam sat pondering over the map.

Sam rubbed his head where it had connected with the window, wincing as he felt the lump. Suddenly a pain ripped through him, it felt as though someone was repeatedly hitting him with a crowbar. He looked up to see if Dean had noticed, but thankfully he was just going to pay. He fought to put on as normal a face as possible; no way was he going to let the vision happen now.

'Happy there's a town only a few miles along this road. I think the dude said it was Elwood Town or something like that.' Dean said opening the door. He turned on the engine and was pulling out of the gas station when he heard Sam gasp.

'Sam?'

Sam looked up, his hands were clutching his head and it hurt to open his eyes. 'I'm fine.' He gasped.

'No you're not? What is it? Vision.' Dean went to pull over, but Sam's hand was gripping his forearm.

'K…Keep going- I'm fine.' He tried to smile.

Dean frowned and carried on driving, he kept throwing glances at his younger brother, he couldn't see his face as his head was bowed, the dark brown hair hung over his face casting shadows and he bit his lip to stop himself from yelling at him. 'Stubborn son of a bitch.' He muttered.

Dean turned his head quickly as Sam moaned. 'Sam?' He looked back at the road just as something hurtled from the woods to their left. 'Shit!' Dean braked hard and turned the wheel sharply to avoid it. The Impala skidded and span around in a semi-circle, the front half of the Impala plummeting into a ditch at the side of the road.

'Sam you ok?' Dean lifted his head looked at the muddy water that now covered the front of his beloved car. He winced as he touched the cut that ran across his forehead, he'd hit the steering wheel as the car came to a stop in the ditch. 'Sam? Sam!' He unclipped his seat belt and moved sideways, pushing his unconscious brother back against the seat. 'Shit! Sam.' Blood covered Dean's hand, unsure whether it was his or Sams. 'Come on little brother wake up.' He heard Sam groan and open his eyes a little way.

'Dean was that what I thought it was?' His voice was weak and he sounded breathless.

'Yeah.' He laughed nervously.

'But it's daylight?' He was whispering, his head throbbed, along with two lumps, a vision coming he now had a large gash along his forehead

'Well obviously that's one werewolf who didn't get the memo.' Dean smiled. 'Sam?' He lifted his brother's head up and wiped the blood from his face. 'Shit! Come on Sam wake up. Stay with me little brother. Damn it Sam wake up!'

* * *

**SpiritWolf13 **–. R&R please First FanFic so have to bear with me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Full Moon Rising

Chapter 2

Summary: A werewolf in daylight, a town that's lifeless and a brother that experiences the real meaning of being a wild animal.

* * *

Dean pushed the passenger door open and climbing over Sam he jumped into the ditch. 'Man.' He screwed his face up as the mud and water soaked his jeans and filled his trainers. The car's back end was sticking up in the air; neither wheel had contact with the ground. _Come on Dean not the time to think about the car _He leaned across Sam unclipping his belt before dragging his brother from the car, as gently as he could.

'Dean?' Sam moaned as he felt himself being moved. 'Stop.'

'Sorry bro, we're nearly on the road.' Dean managed to drag him up the ditch and lay him on the ground.

'Dean? Where'd it go?'

'Where'd what go?'

'Damn it Dean the werewolf.' Sam tried to lift himself up but a sharp pain lanced through his head and he had to lay back. 'By the way you're a crap driver.'

Dean tried to smile. 'Sam what hurts?'

'My head mainly and my leg. What about you?' Sam tried to sit up and this time Dean helped him, his head dropped forward and he raised his hand to it. 'Are you ok? You're bleeding.'

'Just a cut, bashed my head on the wheel.' Dean let go of Sam's back and slowly moved to the car, the ditch wasn't too deep so he could easily reach the trunk of the car, holding open the secret compartment he pull a 9mm gun out and stashed it in the waist of his jeans and putting some bullets in his pocket. He slammed the trunk down. 'Don't want to be left unarmed.' He turned back to Sam and caught him as he swayed.

* * *

'Look Sam a car.' Dean said and standing up he laid Sam on the ground and waved his arms at the battered rover. The car slowed to a stop and the driver wound leant out the window.

'Need some help?' The driver asked, Dean tried to hide the feeling he had, the man spoke with barely a tone in his voice, it was so flat and the thought of his voice made Dean stifle a yawn.

'Yeah if you don't mind.' Dean looked back at Sam whose long figure was still lying on the grass.

'Well I might have some chains in the trunk, if I attach it to your car, we might be able to haul it out.'

Dean looked over the battered green car and was surprised it was even working at the moment let alone able to pull his car from the ditch, but he nodded anyway. The man reversed his car so it was in the right position and then climbed out to find the chains.

'Come on Sam, we need to move you out the way. Sam.' He put Sam's arm around his shoulders and pulled him up, he was like a dead weight. 'Help me out here Sammy.' He lowered him to the ground a metre or so from the car and pressed the gun into his hands. 'There's three bullets in there Sam, I know you're in pain but just watch out ok, shoot if you see anything.' He looked back over his shoulder at the man who was wrapping the chain to the underneath of the black Impala.

''Kay.' Sam mumbled.

Dean watched at the side hovering like a worried hen as the rover started to move off, the Impala creaked and groaned as the rover pulled. It didn't look as though anything was happening, but then the dull thud as the wheels hit the concrete road. The mans car screeched as its wheels tried pulling the combined weight.

Dean breathed a thankful sigh as the Impala had all four wheels on ground and he patted the hood as a man would a beloved dog.

'Thanks.' Dean held his hand to the guy who just looked at him oddly.

'No problem.' He said in the same mono-tone bending to remove the chain. 'Cya round kid.'

'Hey what's your name anyway?' Dean asked leaning against hood of his car.

'Leslie Tracer.' The man said as he slammed the door of his car. Then without another word he drove off.

Sam turned his head with the pained effort, he could see something in the distance, it was just standing there in open ground, its thick grey pelt and long muzzle, with the rounded triangle ears told Sam it was what they had suspected. It was too far to shoot; it just stood there sniffing the sky. Sam went to call for Dean but his head; it was like it had suddenly exploded, he leaned over and retching emptied his stomach. 'Dean!' He shouted. Then he felt his eyes start to cloud and he screamed again. He could hear the pounding of Deans feet and feel his hands on his arm.

'Sam! Sam! Come on little brother, move your ass. Get up. Sam! Don't you dare go unconscious on my ass. Sammy!'

* * *

When Dean had driven pass the Elwood sign his heart jumped with relief, now he could start searching for a motel, Sam flickered in and out of consciousness his head shook with pain and Dean cursed himself for injuring Sam, though not intentional he'd caused it. He battled with the decision to drive to a hospital but he thought he'd take him to the Motel and if he wasn't better after the first night, then he'd take him.

'Sorry Sam.' He gritted his teeth as they hit a bump in the road, knowing the pain that would have caused Sam. He finally breathed a sigh of relief as he sighted the battered motel, the sign flickered and the place looked run down, but it was somewhere.

'I'll be back in just a second Sam.'

He was back in less than ten minutes and he pulled open the back seat door, leaning in he pulled Sam's arm over his shoulder. 'Come on sunshine room 7.' He spoke around the room cards which were held in his teeth. He swore he saw Sam smile.

'You know you can be such a friggin pain.' Dean mumbled as he finally pushed opened the door. The first thing he did was help Sam onto the furthest bed.

'Dean?' Sam's eyes opened wider and he looked about the room.

'I'm just gonna get the bags.' He called from the door way. 'Couldn't wake up in the car.' He mumbled quietly to himself. Then he paused, there was something in the road, it was huge, it had a black pelt and it was crouched on all fours, it was easily taller than Dean and it snarled, lifting it's lips it revealed glinting teeth, the pointed ears swivelled he turned to Dean. It wasn't the same one Sam had seen.

'Shit.' Dean hissed as he reached for his gun, it was in the impala where Sam had dropped it. He backed up slightly but then the werewolf walked off, but it's golden eyes were still fixed on Dean.

'Sam I think we definitely have a job here.' He called into the room.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13 **– I know still no action but there will be some eventually hang on. R&R please First FanFic so have to bear with me. 


	3. Chapter 3

Full Moon Rising

Chapter 3

Summary: A werewolf in daylight, a town that's lifeless and a brother that experiences the real meaning of being a wild animal.

* * *

Sam still fought the vision but the headaches weren't as bad as before, finally he was conscious and more aware of everything around him, he groaned as he turned his head to look at the watch. He wasn't too sure on what had happened after Deans wonderful driving but one thing he knew was the werewolf in the field, the golden eyes were so clear even from a distance. Dean had bought in as much guns and silver bullets as possible. At current he was borrowing the Motels hose to wash the mud off his car and to fully examine the damage.

'Friggin visions, why me?' Sam moaned pressing his hand to his forehead, he gave a small yell and pulled his hand from his head, there was blood on his palm, he dragged himself from the bed, pausing only to rest a hand on the wall to steady himself.

'There she's perfect, not that she ever wasn't.' Dean said as he opened the door.

'Sam!' He called out in a gruff voice, trying to hide the panic of not seeing Sam where he left him. Then he heard the shower running, he moved to the door and knocked lightly, he gave a small cough, 'err…you okay in there Sammy.'

'It's Sam!' Dean smiled as Sam answered him.

'You're such a jerk that's the thanks I get.' Dean called jokingly.

'Yeah thanks for crashing the car bitch.' Sam laughed. Then there was a thud and Dean gripped the door handle.

'Sam!'

'I'm ok, slipped.' Sam called; Dean could hear his voice shaking. 'Just do some research on that damned werewolf.'

Dean hesitated but then moved from the door.

'Okay I can find nothing on werewolves that can stay morphed during the day.' Dean moved his eyes from the computer to Sam who lay on the bed flicking through their dad's journal.

'Nothing in here.' Sam threw the journal onto the bed and moved to Dean. Dean saw him limping but spoke nothing of it.

'Nothing here either except from the basics, humans that morph into wolf like creatures during a full moon, intelligent fast, blah blah…um killed by silver bullet to heart…infected by a bite…on the night of the full moon they need to feast blah blah…nothing we don't already know. This is useless.' Dean slammed the laptop closed. 'Sam werewolves can't…you know.' He rubbed his temple in frustration.

'We need to…Aaah.' Sam clasped his head. His hand reached out to Dean, but he fell to his knees before Dean reached him.

_Sam was in the middle of a road, he looked up at the full moon that was above him, he'd never seen one like that, it was yellow almost gold. A howl shook his spine and he saw Dean stumbling from the trees, he was gasping and limping, he sounded as though he was panting. Sam reeled as he saw Dean fall to his knees, his clothes were ripping as his body grew bulkier and he grew long grey fur. A tail formed and his ears moved upwards and became pointy he was screaming as though in pain._

'_Sam get back!' He screamed again. Then lifting his head he howled, Sam clutched the gun he held and it shook as his Brother got to his feet, feet, no paws. His eyes were golden and the wolf face snarled. No recognition, he didn't recognise Sam._

'_Dean don't make me do it!' He yelled. As the Dean werewolf moved to him he lifted the gun, 'Don't make me!' As Dean leapt he fired the gun._

Dean!' Sam pulled his head up sharply his head connected with Dean's.

'Crap.' Dean held his nose as the blood streamed from it. He got up and moved quickly to the bathroom, he reappeared seconds later with a towel. 'You gonna tell me what you saw.'

Sam was visibly shaking. 'Dean, you…you. Shit man, I saw you turning into a…a werewolf and I was…I shot you.'

'You're lying.' Dean gave a weak chuckle. Sam shook his head. 'How…uh…well we've beaten one of your freaky visions before, we can do it again.' He patted Sam's shoulder. 'I aint stupid enough to let one of those things bite me.' He pulled the towel from his face. 'Dude you're skull is like a bowling ball, if you've broken my nose I'll kill you.'

Sam laughed then went quiet. 'We need to go find this thing Dean.' He limped across the room and picked up one of the guns.

'Finally. You sure you'll be ok.' His voice went quite low.

'Dean I'm more worried about you, I mean you're gonna get bitten by a werewolf.'

'Um, no I'm not. I mean you're head, and you're leg dude you're limping, how can you outrun anything.'

'It's fine, it's just stiff it'll be fine and my head, I took some aspirin.' Sam shrugged, grabbing the keys he threw them to Dean. 'Now move.'

Dean smirked and caught the keys easily 'Dude if you tell me what to do one more time I'm gonna kick your ass.'

'Dude you probably couldn't even reach my ass.' Sam laughed

'Ha ha very funny.' Dean said sarcastically.

* * *

'We've been driving up this road for hours.'

'Dean this is where we saw it last time.'

'True, but these things don't exactly stick to one spot dude they roam.'

'Wait stop the car.' Sam grabbed Dean's arm.

'Dude get off me.' He shrugged Sam's arm off. 'I don't see anything.'

'Look I swear I saw something so pull the damn car over Dean.'

Dean pulled the Impala to the side of the road and killed the engine. Sam was already reaching for the car handle and pushing open the passenger door. He stopped as a hand gripped his arm. Sam gave a heavy sigh and pulled away and stepped from the car, unable to hide the grimace of pain as his foot hit the floor a little harder than he had expected.

'Sam, we can do it another night if you're still feeling a bit – uh.'

'No Dean just move it.' He pulled the gun from his waist and wiggled it in the air. 'Look I have a gun, silver bullets nothings gonna go wrong, I'm more worried that you may get bitten.'

Dean snorted and pushed open the Impalas door.

The golden eyes watched the men leave the car, its eyes focused on the smaller of the two, that was who the leader wanted, the brown pelt shook and the werewolf looked up at the stars and howled a piercing message into the sky. It watched the men fling their hands up, their bodies moved in circle guns pointed in front of them. As a replying howl echoed through the trees the werewolf gave a grim reply and galloped towards the brothers.

'Dean!' Sam was the first to see the werewolf as it ran, making a beeline straight towards them.

'I got it.' Dean yelled firing his gun. The werewolf jumped aside letting the bullet scrape it's forearm. It gave an angry roar and took Sam out with a sweep of its claws.

'Sam!' Dean was running forward when the creature connected with him, the creature hit him, the creature grabbed him by the stomach and flung Dean into the woods.

'Dean.' Sam started running after them.

'Shit!' Dean had dropped his gun. He scrambled to his feet, kicking up the leaves around him. 'Sam get you ass here and help me!'

The werewolf was breathing haggardly, the silver had touched it and it was now suffering. But why wasn't it attacking. Dean took a step to the left and the creature followed him, Dean took another step and felt something grip his leg from behind. Felt the teeth digging through his jeans and piercing his flesh. It jerked and pulled him to his stomach dragging him away.

There was shot and the werewolf that was fading into the distance keeled over and the fur and muscle fell away leaving the body of a young boy lying prone. He gripped the dirt and bushes but whatever was dragging him wasn't going to let go. Dean twisted onto his back and into to eyes of the werewolf. _Shit there was two of them _He kicked out with his free leg hitting it just below the ear. With an angry snarl it dropped him.

'Dean!'

There was a shot and the creature staggered, roaring it leapt over Dean, Dean saw Sam dodge a swing from it's arms, the black fur bristled with rage as Sam dodged each of it's blows, the werewolf wouldn't stand still enough to let him fire the shot.

'Hey ugly!' Dean shouted throwing a small rock, it was pathetic but enough to distract the thing enough for Sam to shoot.

'Dean you Okay.' Sam called watching the werewolf return to its human form, a red headed woman.

Dean was leaning against a tree; he felt the blood soaking his jeans and swallowed the bile that had rose in his throat. It had bit him. 'I'm good.' Dean lied.

'Come on then let's get back to the car.' Sam called. 'Dean! Come on.' Sam looked back at him, Dean was as pale as a ghost and he'd seen how pale a ghost could be. 'Dean you sure you're ok.' Dean couldn't think of anything to say, just nodded dumbly.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13 – **Thanks for all the great reviews so far, hoping this aint a bad chapter. R&R and I hope it doesn't bore you too much. 


	4. Chapter 4

Full Moon Rising

Chapter 4

Summary: A werewolf in daylight, a town that's lifeless and a brother that experiences the real meaning of being a wild animal.

* * *

From the moment they re-entered the motel Sam knew something was bothering Dean, from the way he refused to talk about what had happened and next when he pushed past Sam to get into the bathroom first.

'Damn it.' Dean hissed as he pulled his jean leg up, the puncture marks were as clear as day, they had stopped bleeding now. Reaching for one of the towels he soaked it in the water, then proceeded to clean the dried blood.

'Dean you ok in there man.'

'I'm fine Sam, can't someone take a leak in peace.' He listened for the footsteps to move off, he counted to seven before they did. He looked at his leg and pushed the trousers back over the wounds. _Yeah Dean like Sam's not gonna notice the blood on the jeans, it's a miracle you've hid it from him so far. _

Sam had a hand on the door, he knew something weren't right and he had a sinking feeling DEan would stay in there until he left the room. He smiled. 'I'm going to go and get something to drink Dean, back in a bit.'

Dean smiled and once the door banged shut he left the bathroom. He'd gone five shuffles towards the bed when the bathroom door slammed shut behind him.

'Hiding something from me.' Sam's voice was hard.

'Nice trick little- Sam.' He hadn't noticed his brother arms and stomach in the dark car, just like Sam hadn't seen his trousers. 'You're bleeding, sit down, I'll go and get the first aid kit from the car.'

'Stow the crap Dean and let me see your injury.'

Dean gave a nervous chuckle. 'What do you mean.' He turned as if to leave, ut Sam's hand grabbed his shoulder. 'Get off me.' Dean's voice was more of a hiss and as he turned Sam leapt back.

'Dean your eyes…'

Sam saw Dean's face go from angry to confused, back to angry then back to confused again. But his eyes remained the same, gold, like a wolfs. 'Dean let me look at your leg.'

'Come near me and I'll rip your arm off.'

'Dean come back.' As he spoke he saw the gold fade in his eyes and he stumbled.

'Sorry I didn't mean to.'

'I know.' Sam almost pushed him onto the bed and carefully drew the leg of his jeans up. He swore and shook his head as he saw the marks on his leg. 'Damn you Dean.'

* * *

'Okay we'll figure this out Dean.' Sam was driving; every now and again he would throw worried glances at his brother, like he had been all night, watching him toss and turn in the dingy motel bed. Dean was slumped in his seat, sweat poured down his face and his hands flexed as he refused to let the werewolf show itself. 'Last night when you fell asleep I started doing more research, this time I tried searching with the werewolves connection with the town. And I found something out.'

'What.' Dean mumbled.

'Listen to this...' He pulled a piece of paper from his jacket pocket. 'I turns out that ten years ago two girls were out at night and something attacked them, ripped them up pretty good, townsfolk were convinced it was a bear but the girls who miraculously survived the attack said it was a werewolf. A few months later one of the girls disappears and never comes back. Then another five months later people start disappearing and more werewolves start appearing, Dean I think we need to talk to the other girl.'

'Why, Sam we've already killed the thing, it's over I lost out.'

'But Dean, if it was a werewolf that attacked them, then why is that sister not affected by the bites she got.'

'Maybe she is.' Dean put a hand to his head and Sam shrank back as he growled.

'Dean you're going to be fine.'

'Button it college boy.' Sam bit his lip and turned to look out at the town. Then it hit him something wasn't right.

'Dean, do you notice something.' Sam didn't get a reply. 'Dean this town is lifeless, it's like the middle of the day and there's barely anyone around.' He pulled the car to a stop and stepped out, he felt the cuts on his stomach stretch and he grimaced. 'Hey, hey can you wait a sec.' He called to a middle-aged couple that were briskly crossing the road. 'Hey! 'scuse me.' The couple gripped each other and hurried away. 'Dean there's is something going on here.'

Sam looked behind him at the row of houses and he smiled. 'Dean it's her house.' He looked at the paper still scrunched in his hand. '331 Berkly Street. Joanne Merdock.' He turned to car and bent low to look at Dean. He wasn't there 'Dean!'

The door behind him flung open and he saw a women standing behind him, about Dean's age. Her dark hair tumbled over her shoulders and she had her arms in front of her. A gun glistened in the sun and Sam froze. 'Get over here quick, what the hell are you playing at.' Sam looked around him. 'Kid quick.' The woman was talking to him. 'Hurry!' Then she was running down the steps and grabbing his arm, tugging on it.

'Wait my brother.'

'It's too late.' Sam frowned, but allowed himself to be pulled away, into the house. His last glance as the door was pushed shut, was that of Dean, he was standing in the centre of the road, his head on one side, his eyes were gold and he was breathing harshly, Sam gave a cry as Deans form began to change, the clothes tore away from his body as it grew in size, shape and grew the dark grey fur from Sam's vision. The door was slammed shut and he heard the howl from outside and knew he'd failed Dean, there was nothing he could do now.

'You're lucky.' Joanne said simply as she left Sam standing there, casually placing the gun on the stand by the door.

'Dean wouldn't have hurt me.'

'You'd be surprised. My father spent his whole life trying to get Ella back, and in the end she was the one who destroyed him.'

'What?' Sam fought with the urge to find Dean but instead something drew him to this girl. 'You're sister went missing I read about it.'

'Oh no.' Joanne was pouring Sam a drink; he gave her a questioning look. 'Ella is very much alive, you see my father strove to help her, in the end he was hunting her. My dad believed us you know, when they found us half dead, my dad believed us. Because he'd seen it too.' She looked up at Sam.

'Why are you telling me this?'

'Because I know that's what you want to hear, you shot those two werewolves. I know what you do.' The tone in her voice never changed. Sam's brown, green flecked eyes searched her eyes and he knew she was telling the truth, he nodded at her to carry on. 'When the full moon came up, Dad locked us in our rooms, I don't know why but I stayed in my room, tore the place to shreds, but Ella got out. She killed a man that night. Tore him up and ate him. Then the next morning she never came back.' She rubbed her forehead with her fingers. Sam suddenly thought of Dean and he dug his nails into his palm.

'Wait, then you're a werewolf?' He stepped back.

'No, because my dad found a cure. He healed me.' Then she smiled. 'Oh how rude of me, the names Jo.' She held out her hand out to the shocked Sam.

'Sam, Sam Winchester.' He replied quietly.

'I've been watching you Sam, I always watch the new people. You see my sister started her own pack, she slayed the werewolf that attacked us, she has been waiting for so long Sam and she has finally chosen someone and I need to stop her and to do that I need your help. And we must do it before tomorrow night. Sam I can save your brother.'

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **I know I know it wasn't too good but I'm watching supernatural at the same time so I'm a bit distracted, it'll get better I promise. R&R and I'll get the next chaps up soon and then we'll find out more about the werewolf pack and how Jo was cured. 


	5. Chapter 5

Full Moon Rising

Chapter 5

Summary: A werewolf in daylight, a town that's lifeless and a brother that experiences the real meaning of being a wild animal.

* * *

Dean was that his name, something deep inside stirred and the name seemed to form, he couldn't remember anything else, nothing at all, just Dean.

Dean ran something called to him pulled at him and he was desperate to find what it was. Four paws, claws, hands, whatever they were pounded the concrete as he experienced the exhilarating speed that only a werewolf could run at. If Dean could remember he would recognise the stretch of road he had crashed his car on just the day before.

He lifted his head and scented the air, he felt his ears flicker and the deep rumbling in his chest that could only be a growl. A brown werewolf was standing in the road, causing him to skid to a stop and raise on his hind legs. He was far taller than the werewolf before him and the creature cowered beneath Dean, it cowered. Dean snarled at it, but just received a mumble of whining. The brown wolf barked sharply at the woods and another werewolf moved from the darkness of the trees. This one was a pale grey, still smaller than Dean, but definitely not afraid. It signalled to Dean with a growl and turning he expected Dean to follow.

But Dean was still standing in the road, looking back behind, that thing was still calling him, but something else was too. Sentences flashed thorough his head.

_Look you're my brother and I'd die for you…_

_What are you hiding?_

_I need to find the thing that killed Jessica…_

_Constance Welch is a Woman in White…_

_Dean!_

Dean looked back and saw the werewolves waiting for him, then a word formed in his head, Sam. Did he know it?

A sharp snarl broke his line of concentration and shaking the feeling he followed them into the trees.

* * *

The den was dug in rock, the power to be able to do that must be immense, Dean ground to a halt and watched the black one go inside. Only minutes later he caught a scent of something powerful and lowering his head he snarled.

The white werewolf was bigger than even him, it moved with grace and elegance that one would expect of a queen, but then again that's what she was. She moved towards him, her golden eyes alight with pride she stopped just before him and spoke as her eyes searched his. Dean hadn't heard the others speak, he didn't even know if they could.

'Dean you finally came, I was waiting for you?' Dean could just about hear the words around the grunts and growls.

She turned sharply and her body grew smaller, the white fur retracted, the ears moved down as her muzzle squashed and she turned to face him, she was a dark haired woman, small, but her eyes were full of such confidence, she held out her arm and a werewolf he hadn't seen dropped a blanket in her hands, which she wrapped around her naked body. 'There is that better, you're turn.' She smiled, a wicked smile, full of malice and edged with a sick pride.

Dean looked at his paws and saw them slowly turning back, he felt the tightness as his bones reformed and gasped as his ears moved and his muzzle pushed back. It hurt. The woman clicked her fingers, but didn't take her eyes from Dean, who was now human formed in front of her. Her eyes roved his naked body and she smiled. Dean felt the blanket being draped over him and he instinctively pulled it close.

'Who are you?' He croaked, his throat was dry.

'Name was Ella, when I was human. Now they call me Queen, majesty, leader. I accept no other. And you Dean.' She ran her hand over his cheek and gave a surprised growl when he grabbed it to pull it away. 'Will be my King.'

'Why me?' He growled. The golden eyes watched her face.

'You are strong, I was watching you as you drove past, it was a hard choice between you and your brother, both strong hunters, but he had a weakness about him, I could sense it.' She growled.

'Brother?' Dean screwed his face, he couldn't remember a brother.

'Oh I know, remembering is hard, it takes years to remember everything, it comes back slowly. But it also takes years to transform any other night than on the full moon, that's why I am impressed, Dean you transformed almost immediately I can see I made the right choice. I have creatures here that can't transform without the full moon and they've been with the pack for years.' Dean looked around at the others some werewolves some human, his eyes rested on a boy, about fifteen, so young. 'My Dear.' She spoke as though she known him for years. He raised his eyes coldly on her. 'It will all come back, but when it does, you don't want to remember it anyway. Can you not feel the power running through you, immortal beasts feared by man. In time it'll be easier and so will the killing.' She raised her hand and revelled in the snarl he produced, backing from her touch, _he was perfect_

'Dean I have been waiting for you. For a perfect mate and I found you, now tomorrow when the golden moon rises and we are at our strongest we will eat the pickings then with you by my side we will make the pack grow.'

'But my Lady.' A women stepped forward fear edged in her voice at interrupting their leader, she wore a shabby t-shirt and jeans and her hair was long and dishevelled. 'The town's population is dwindling we can't add more to the pack we're low on feed as it is, a couple more full moons and there will be no one left.'

'Alex I have talked about this' She moved from Dean who was standing confused at the centre. 'With a few more followers we will be large enough to move off, we'll move onto new towns, take over other packs. I want power Alex, I want to be stronger, I want to control the people, have them fear us, know we are real. With Dean alone the pack has doubled in strength and once his memory returns a little the knowledge he holds will make it stronger still.' She gave a howl and the werewolves copied her. All but Dean.

The name Sam still revolved in his mind and the more he thought about it the more he wanted to know who it was. Then Ella grabbed his face and kissed him. 'Howl with me Dean.' She hissed. 'Strike fear into the town, tell them we're coming.'

But all he said was one word, Sam. She hissed only one more day then he will eat a human's heart and the rage will fully consume him, he will be declared a true werewolf and she would become the ruler of the perfect race.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Ok Chapter 5 sucked a little bit, bit confusing? Maybe. Hopefully it'll get better, hope it didn't bore you. R&R

Thanks for all the reviews so far they been really great so I hope I haven't put you off reading it now I didn't know how to make this bit interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

Full Moon Rising

Chapter 6

Summary: A werewolf in daylight, a town that's lifeless and a brother that experiences the real meaning of being a wild animal.

* * *

Sam stood at the top of the basement steps. Jo had disappeared down there over half an hour ago, giving him time to run out to the Impala. He now stood with Deans ring in his hand, the metal bent and broken. He couldn't see Dean when he went outside and he would have started tracking him but Jo had said her father had cured her. There was no such thing was there. Slowly he made his way down the steep steps, she wasn't coming back up.

'Jo.' His voice sounded dull and tired as it echoed off the walls.

'Over here.'

His eyes took in the room, it was large and was more of an armoury than a basement. Sam stopped to stare at a wall, hanging from it was all different types of guns, from rifles, to pistols, silver bladed knifes hung from their hilts and in the corner on a counter was a large wash basin filled with silver bullets. He gave out a short whistle and searched for Jo.

'Hold this.' She shoved a box into his hands. She had sprung from nowhere.

Sam looked at the box which was filled with silver trinkets as well as syringes and needles. 'What are you looking for?' Sam's voice was filled with annoyance now, it was as if she was stalling.

'My fathers journal, I think he kept it down here, I haven't seen it since…' She smiled weakly and continued to rummage through drawers and bits of paper.

'What is it with Dad's and journals?' Sam gave out a pathetic laugh. He wished Dean was here.

Jo suddenly gave a cry, 'Found it!' She pulled out a dusty leather book and started flipping through the pages. 'He started the journal a week after we were attacked, when he kind of knew.' She stopped at a page. 'The way my Dad wrote it, he decided that because there was no cure and Ella had already, you know.' She gave a weak smile, 'Dan decided he wanted to end my suffering –'

'He was gonna kill you.' Sam yelled.

'I would have done the same.' She said quietly. 'Anyway, he didn't want to shoot me. It hurt him enough, I mean the last thing you'd want to do is shoot your youngest child, besides the town was normal back then he would have gone to jail too. You know the sheriff Leslie Tracer is one of them now.' She saw Sam stiffen.

'Tracer, Dean mentioned than name. He helped us out the ditch.'

'Figures, don't be surprised if that wasn't the plan, I mean you were only passing through originally, they needed you to stop in the town, what better way to do it, I bet Leslie was waiting around the corner.' She gave a shrug. 'Anyway Dad decided to melt the silver down and inject it into the bloodstream - '

'Does that work? Doesn't it just weaken them that way?' Sam asked. Jo gave a sigh. 'Sorry carry on.'

'So he melted down some items from the house, but the way my dad wrote it was that he cut himself while doing it, ruining the liquid, I mean he didn't have time to make another so he injected me anyway.'

'And…'

'When the full moon came up hours later, I was still alive and I didn't change.'

'But silver would have killed you.' Sam pointed out the obvious. 'Wait, so you're telling me that the silver combined with your dad's blood stopped the transformation. That's it! No that can't be it. I mean how's it work?' Sam rubbed his forehead winching as he hit the cut from before.

Jo looked up from the journal. 'Dad thinks that possibly it was his DNA combined with the silver. I mean when a werewolf bites you he's putting his saliva into the wound, passing on the DNA which makes you change. Maybe the DNA of a family member helps neutralise it with the help of the thing that weakens it. I don't know, we never really understood, but w have saved so many lives.'

'Why didn't you use it to help your sister?'

'We tried, but Ella had…' She rubbed her eyes. 'It doesn't work if you've consumed the heart of what you once were.'

'You mean if you eat a human heart.' Sam said, she nodded.

'When Dad found out what we were and what happened to Ella, every full moon he was chain me in the basement. I never ate a human heart, I was able to be cured.' A faint howl from outside caused her to jump. 'Your brother has joined them. They're howling because of it. Sam If you're brother isn't cured before tomorrow night, we won't be able to change him back and Ella will kill everyone. '

'Why tomorrow night?'

'Because that's when the picked ones are fed to them.'

* * *

Sam lay still. He was in Jo's Dads room, she had been insistent that he spent the night. She said to have a goodnights sleep. Yeah because that was something he could do while his brother was running round the woods half man half wolf and what did Jo mean by picked ones, he didn't ask befor ebecause she loked upset. Tomorrow morning they were going to prepare the serum and then they'd have to go to the den site to save Dean, he moved the ring in his hand. Jo had repaired it for him, she definitely knew her way around metal. He shifted on his side and scanned the room. This was the first time in a long time that he had been in a room by himself and he never realised how much he would miss Deans snoring.

* * *

The morning seemed to come slowly for Sam, never before had he led in bed and felt as though it would be years before the sun would rise. He heard Jo wake up a couple of hours ago and heard her steps as she walked downstairs, he decided to wait a while at least act as though he'd slept a decent number of hours, before ripping the covers off him and going downstairs, he had slept in his clothes.

There was a pile of pancakes waiting on a plate for him but he couldn't find it in him to eat, the full moon was happening tonight and he needed to help Jo with the cure, they needed his blood for it.

'Sam is that you?'

Sam walked down the steps, to find Jo huddled over by a furnace, he hadn't seen that yesterday. She was holding something in the flame and only when she pulled it out to check on what was inside did he notice it was a small pot, which no doubt held the silver inside.

'Who else.' He smiled.

'Good timing, quick now, while the silver's still hot.' She pointed to a knife on one of the counters at the back of the room and held the pot out to him.

Sam held the knife to the palm of his hand, which was held over the silver. 'And this is definitely gong to work.' Sam asked as he prepared to cut himself. She nodded. 'Ok then.' He gritted his teeth and sliced his palm. He held back the cry of pain and held his hand over the pot, watching the blood dripping into the silver, almost mesmerised by it. Only when Jo handed him the towel did he suddenly come back to reality. 'Thanks.' He murmured as he pressed it against his sliced palm.

'Pass me a syringe.' She indicated with her head.

'isn't the liquid gonna be a bit thick for a normal needle.' Sam asked.

'Yeah, that's why we use these.' She pointed to a needle on the counter. 'It'll hurt, but its got a bigger point and it works.'

Sam felt himself self consciously rubbing his arm. 'Dean's going to kill me if I stab him with that.'

Jo laughed. 'At least he'll be human again. Here.'

She capped the needle and threw it to Sam, who caught it easily. Lifting the syringe eye level with him, he watched the blood and silver as they merged together in an almost marble effect. _So you're going to save Dean. _He smiled. _That'll be three times I've saved your ass. _

Screams from outside caused Jo to thunder up the stairs. Sam pocketed the serum and ran after her. 'Jo what's wrong? Jo!'

Jo made her way to the living room and wrenched back the curtains. 'They're coming through the town together, they don't do that, they never do that.'

Sam frowned and came to stand beside her. There they were, all twelve werewolves, human formed and striding up the road. A dark haired girl was in the lead, and Dean was walking beside her. Sam ran to the front door, but as he tried to open it and hand pushed it shut. 'You want to get us killed. ' Jo hissed.

'But Dean- '

'Sam he won't even know who you are and there is no way in hell the other werewolves will let you stride up and stab him in the arm with something.' She moved back to the window as did Sam. Tears rose into his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall.

* * *

Why'd he remember this place, where was Ella taking them?

_I think we'll go a new route today my children…_

That's what she said, but he had no idea what she meant. His golden eyes suddenly caught something. He paused and let the others go past him. He'd heard a door slam and then he saw it. Moving to the car he brushed his hand over the black hood. Why'd he recognise the car? His eyes moved to the house behind it and he saw two people looking out the window, one of them was staring right at him and a snarl of surprise leapt from his throat. That person, he'd dreamt about him last night, or was it a memory.

'Sam?' He growled as a hand gripped his arm.

'Keep moving Dean.' Ella's voice hissed in his ear, but he couldn't help but notice the look in her eyes as she saw the girl standing next to the person he believed to be Sam. It was one of pain.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13 – **We're getting their peeps lol, sorry bout the crap cure, but I couldn't think of what else to do, if anyone wants to give me some ideas that would be cool and I could possibly change it to make it better. R&R guys. 


	7. Chapter 7

Full Moon Rising

Chapter 7

Summary: A werewolf in daylight, a town that's lifeless and a brother that experiences the real meaning of being a wild animal.

* * *

'Did you see that?' Sam watched Ella lead Dean away, he cursed then turned to Jo. 'Jo. Jo you okay.'

She nodded. 'Fine.' She hurried to wipe her moist eyes, where tears had started to form. 'Did I see what?'

'Dean recognised the car. Figures he'd recognise the damn car. But when he was looking at me Jo, I swear he remembered me too.'

'Sam you must be mistaken.'

Sam shook his head. 'No I know he did.' He twirled the ring that he'd placed on his finger. 'What are we going to do now?'

'I don't think there's anything we can do till night fall.' She saw Sam's face fall. 'I know but as long as he doesn't eat a human heart we're okay. I think we have more chance of finding him alone when the darkness falls. Come on, we should make sure we have everything we need tonight.'

'Wait, wait all my stuff is still at the motel, I need to go back.'

'We can't leave Sam.'

'I need my stuff and Deans stuff.'

'I can't run the risk of them seeing you. Tonight's when they pick and they won't hesitate to pick you, you're an outsider.'

'What do you mean by picked ones, you keep mentioning them?' Sam asked he strained to find the figures that had passed moments before, but they were gone.

'We need to stay alive Sam; if the werewolves had free venture in here during the full moon they would kill everyone in sight. The town leaders decided to make a deal with Ella. One human for one werewolf.'

'You sacrifice people. That's twelve people Jo, twelve innocent people. No wonder everyone in this place is frigging scared. I mean this is worse than the scarecrow, I mean that was only two people a year!' Sam couldn't help but yell. He stopped as he noticed the tears running down her cheeks.

'Do you think I don't know that?' She hissed, her voice was barely above a whisper. 'I have had friends that were taken from me people I grew up with. Do you think I want this Sam, don't you think I would leave if I could. I am all this town has, that's why it hurts me more than anything to know I have immunity.'

* * *

Dean wiped the blood from his lip, from the cut Ella had just caused by hitting him, her sharp fingernails were now digging into his arm. He snarled at her and she raised a hand to hit him again when the young boy from before came running over and grabbed her arm.

'My Queen sorry to interrupt. Tate…'

Ella let go of Dean's arm and turned to the young boy, who had stopped speaking purely out of fright.

Dean moved his head to look at the boy and a frown appeared on his face, the boys brown hair and eyes, the lanky body.

_I can't wait Dean only a few more years than I can get away from all this._

_And go where Sam._

_College._

_You know Dad'll never let you go._

He snarled and swinging out sideways with frustration his hand hit the tree beside him.

Ella turned as the crashing sound ripped through the forest. A grim smile played on her face as she saw Dean by the tree, a huge tear torn from the side. The power he held and soon he would follow her. 'You can go. Tate should know what to do.'

The boy dipped his head and ran off through the trees. Ella crossed her arms and watched Dean mumbling to himself another smile stretching across her face.

* * *

'Hurry up Sam.' Jo shifted nervously in the passenger seat of the impala, her hand never released the gun she held so tightly in her hand. She watched the Motel room doors, number 7, she was sure that was the room he went into.

She was about to lean over and press the horn when a shape to her left caused her to stiffen. She knew the creature well, he used to be a childhood friend of hers and Ella's and was her right hand wolf, so to speak.

Her heart leapt as Sam came out the room, she beckoned with her hand to go back inside but he either didn't see her or didn't understand. With carrying two duffels, a large rucksack and a laptop under his arm he had no defence when the werewolf leapt at him.

'Sam!' She fumbled with the door. 'Sam I'm coming.' She scrambled form the car and ran at Sam, who was valiantly fending off the black werewolf. There was a howl of anger and she saw the black werewolf back off, an athame sticking from its chest. Sam had managed to pull it from one of the bags. The creature ripped it from his chest, it wasn't silver. But the bullet that hit it was.

The werewolf stumbled backwards turning he saw the dark haired girl with the gun and the word, Jo echoed from its muzzle. Then he fell to the ground dead.

Sam accepted Jo's help from the ground and walked to the man who lay on the ground. Jo was crying.

'You knew him.' He whispered.

'Oh god.' Jo choked. 'Tate was my boyfriend before…Oh I'm so sorry.' Jo cried, she knelt down by the body and stroked his hair lovingly. 'I would have done anything. Anything to help you.' She whispered.

Sam put a hand on her shoulder. 'I've lost someone too, I know it's hard.'

'I mean, I knew he was a werewolf and it…but I could never really accept it, but now…'

Sam was surprised when she turned into him and cried. Sam gave a small smile and responded by hugging her. 'Come on, they obviously know what we are doing we need to get out of here.' Jo nodded and let Sam lead her back to the car.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Hey peeps ok not a brilliantchapter butwe're definitely getting there. Will Sam save Dean? Will Ella get what she deserves and can Jo let more people be slaughtered when the full moon rises? Questions that'll be answered in the next few chaps I'm sure.

Sorry if this chaps a little short. R&R guys. Oh and sorry for the spelling error in Chapter 6, I try to make sure everything is good, oh and thanks for the heads up about the time jump without the line in chap 3, I'll be extra careful from now on. LOL now I'm babbling.


	8. Chapter 8

Full Moon Rising

Chapter 8

Summary: A werewolf in daylight, a town that's lifeless and a brother that experiences the real meaning of being a wild animal.

* * *

'Crap! So close to home.' Jo suddenly exclaimed. 'Sam pull over.'

'What!' Sam looked over at her.

'Do it now.' Sam rolled his eyes, pulling the car over. He killed the engine. 'Why.'

'Ok Sam, do you have any sheets, blankets anything you could hide under.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Okay Sam, see that man over there.' She pointed ahead at an elderly man, who was standing beside a few officers. 'He picks- He uh…' Sam's nod told him she didn't have to continue. 'We can't have him seeing you, you need to crawl in the back and cover yourself with something.'

'I don't think we have anything. There's no back ways to your house, a way he won't see us.'

'Not in the car.' She bit her lips. 'You're going to have to run for it.' She looked around and then pointed at the park to their right. 'If you go straight through the park, take a right as you hit the other side, look for an alley, cut through it, the house is two blocks to the left of there. You should be able to recognise the road.'

Sam hadn't really understood it, but he nodded anyway. He pushed the door open as quietly as the creaky impala door could. 'And Sam.' He turned and bent down to look at her.

'Yeah.'

'Be careful.' She handed him her gun, which he placed in the waist of his trousers, dropping his jacket over it to hide it.

'I will, you be careful too okay.' He looked up as he heard screaming and a lump caught in his throat. The officers had a man in their hands, dragging him away from who was possibly his wife.

'No please don't please! Please!' The woman was screaming. 'Don't please!'

'Honey its okay! I love you!' The man was shouting as they pushed him into a van. 'Tell them I love them!'

'Please you can't do this. We have children! Please!' She was on her knees now grasping the elderly mans hand.

Sam turned his head and clenched his fist. He had to stop this. He waited for Jo to drive off watching how the officer merely tipped his hat to her and how the elderly man gave a cheery wave, smiling, the sick bastard. The woman however was full of loath as she watched her drive by.

* * *

Jo breathed a heavy sigh of relief as Sam crossed the street to her house. She hurried to the door to let him in.

'Anyone see you?' She asked. He shook his head. 'Good.' Then she gave a heavy sigh, looking at the bag by the door she said sadly. 'And now we wait.'

Sam shook his head. 'How can you let them do that Jo? How could you let it get this bad?' He saw her biting her lip, hard enough for it to start bleeding. Her body shook with, tears, rage. It was hard to tell.

'Soon it'll be over. Then nothing bad will ever happen again.' She looked into Sam's eyes and for a moment they just stared at one another. Sam suddenly cleared his voice and moved away from her.

'Uh…yeah uh, do you still have it.' Jo asked.

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out the syringe, staring at the silver and red liquid that would save his brothers life. 'I got it.' He whispered.

'How will you know its Dean, I mean if he's transformed.'

'His pendant.' He said simply. 'I know he still has it on, I didn't find it with his other stuff. Besides he's my brother, even if I don't see the pendant I'll know it's him.'

* * *

The dark had come over an hour ago. Sam had sat and watched the people being dragged from the van and tied to poles that stuck from the earth at the rim of the forest. Sam had to listen as they screamed for mercy, for their loved ones. Each one a young healthy teenager or middle-aged man or woman. He saw Jo sitting beside him dry eyed but could see her shaking.

'Come on.' Sam pushed open the door of the impala and got out of the car, watching the townsfolk leave behind the ones they had left to die. He grasped the syringe in one hand and a gun in the other, praying he wouldn't have to use it, well on Dean anyway, but his vision kept playing through his mind and he couldn't hide the fact that he proabably would. The moon was covered by clouds, but he could see how bright and unnaturally gold it looked, it was the moon from his vision, no doubt about that.

Jo climbed wordlessly from the car and headed out along the road. She was glancing across at the woods and she held her own gun tightly to her chest with her left hand and a torch in her right, a silver knife strapped to her waist. _Tonight's the night Ella, time for me to free your soul and help get my revenge for what you did to our Father. _'Come on Sam, time to go to the Den.

'Wait, why don't we just wait here, you know for them to come for…' He trailed off as he watched the weeping people.

* * *

'Come, tonight we feed.' Ella howled, the howl pierced the sky and she cocked her ears revelling in the sound of the weeping and frightened people only a hundred metres or so away. She watched the sky and giving out another howl she let the creature inside take over and let her body change, so she was once again the white werewolf, with the sick grace about her, some would say she was even beautiful.

Dean watched as most of the others transformed, some didn't due to the coverage of the full moon. Ella came striding to Dean, she lowered her head and again she spoke in the same grunts and growls, with the words buried behind them. 'Why don't you change Dean I know you can at will.'

'Well maybe I just don't feel like it.' Dean said with a hint of sarcasm, he folded his arms across her chest and stared her straight in the eye, when he grinned the canines he had grown glinted dangerously in the dark. He gave a snarl as his legs were taken out beneath him; he landed awkwardly and growled as pain shot through his leg. Ella snarled.

'Once you catch the full moon in your eyes you'll change and when you do, you will feel the urge to eat, just like everyone else does when the full moon rises, then after that you will be full of rage and then you and me…'

'Honey you and me, will never exist.' Dean was feeling something, more and more memories were flooding back and he knew as much as his head said that this was who he was supposed to be around, he knew it was wrong.

'Once you consume the heart of a human you will see different.' Ella snarled the pack was beginning to move off and she didn't have time for this she was hungry. _He's stubborn, but I'll win him eventually He is not the first to resist._

Once she had moved off Dean pulled himself up and began walking in the other direction. His golden eyes flickered for the moment and a pang of hunger ripped through his stomach. He snarled and lifting his head he howled to the sky.

* * *

'Jo!' Sam called out as the howls echoed over the forest. He turned to find her pointing her gun at the forest. 'What do we do?'

'I don't know just yet Sam, I'm not sure if they're all together or split apart, that's the first thing we have to find out.' She motioned with the hand that held the torch and they moved into the forest.

A couple of metres in she stopped by a tree andmotioned with her hands, upwards. 'What? You want me to climb a tree.' Sam asked.She shrugged.

'To get a birds eye view.'

Sam sighed and placed his torch in his mouth and the gun back in the waist of his jeans. Then gripping onto the lower branches of the tree he began pulling himself up.

'See anyone.'

Samtook the torch from his mouth and shone it around. He pointed to the east. Jo immediately moved the gun to face that direction. Sam twisted in the tree and that was when he saw the figure in the trees opposite him, the guy was stood leaning against the tree, one of his legs held from the ground. 'Dean.' Sam called. The figure lifted his head.

'Sam get out the tree now!' Jo's voice called up to him, her voice was urgent..

There was a rustling of bushes and a large werewolf hurtled from it. 'SAM!' Jo's scream as the creature collided with her was like a knife in Sam's side. Her heard some shots being fired, but he didn't know if it had hit anything he swung the torch around frantically trying to catch them in the light.

'I'm coming Jo, hold on!' Sam fumbled with the torch and swore as he dropped it, it turned off as it hit the floor. 'Shit!' He couldn't hear anything. 'Jo?' He called. The werewolf was gone and so was Jo. 'JO!' He landed and fell on his knees. He picked the torch off the ground and clicked it on. Dean was gone too.

He needed to get back to the road. Think of a plan. He swung the torch around the area once more but no luck.

* * *

He stumbled out on the road, making his way back to the Impala when a noise behind him caused him to swing round, gun at the ready and for some reason at that moment he looked up at the full moon that was above him, the clouds were gone showing the oddly coloured moon. A howl shook his spine and he saw Dean stumbling from the trees, he was gasping and limping, he sounded as though he was panting. Sam reeled as he saw Dean fall to his knees, the clothes he wore were ripping as his body grew bulkier and he grew long grey fur. A tail formed and his ears moved upwards and became pointy he was screaming as though in pain, but he could hear what sounded like a no.

'Sam get back!' He screamed again. Sam's felt his heart thump he did remember him. Then lifting his head he howled, Sam clutched the gun he held and it shook as his Brother got to his feet, feet, no paws. His eyes were golden and the wolf face snarled. The moment's recognition had gone and Dean was now running towards him. This was his vision he realised now that he didn't have time to do anything else, If Dean came at him at this speed serum or no serum he could kill him before it took affect.

'Dean don't make me do it!' He yelled. As the Dean werewolf moved to him he lifted the gun, 'Don't make me!' As Dean leapt he fired the gun.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13 – **What going to happen, you'll have to wait and find out. MWAHAHA lol anyway hope you're enjoying it so far. Please R&R 


	9. Chapter 9

Full Moon Rising

Chapter 9

Summary: A werewolf in daylight, a town that's lifeless and a brother that experiences the real meaning of being a wild animal.

* * *

Ella looked up from the blooded corpse whose heart was now absent from its chest. She ran her tongue around her muzzle the brightness of the blood was easily visible against her white fur. She loved the taste of the warm blood as it slid down her throat, relished in the screams that echoed around her as members of her pack fought and consumed their feeds.

Then a howl hit the sky causing all to lift their heads. A howl of pain. Each werewolf turned to look at Ella. She growled at them and with a snarl of rage discarded her meal and ran into the darkness of the forest.

* * *

Sam closed his eyes as Dean took him down, the howl of rage echoed through his ears. Sam opened his eyes andsaw the wound that the bullet had ripped in Dean's shoulder. He just couldn't do it; he couldn't shoot him in the heart after all even as a werewolf he was still his brother.

The teeth snapped just short of his face, and would have took Sam's nose clean off if Sam's hands weren't pressing against his chest preventing him from coming further forward.

'Come on Dean, it's me, it's Sam. Sammy.' He winced as he couldn't protect himself from Dean's claws as they slashed his arms and body, tearing open old cuts. 'Dean!'

The snarling ceased and laboured to a panting grumble, the golden eyes stared into Sam's hazel ones. 'Sorry.' Sam took the chance and using both legs he slammed them into Dean's stomach propelling him backwards. Sam immediately grabbed the syringe from his pocket and fumbled to get the cap off.

The air was sent from his stomach as Dean knocked him back down. 'NO!' The needle was knocked out his hand; he crawled for ward on his hands and knees. He gave a cry as Dean's claws pierced his back dragging him down. He reached out grabbing the needle, the hands closing around the familiar object.

'Dean I can help you!' He cried as he was flipped onto his back, gritting his teeth as gravel entered the wounds in his back. He recoiled as drool dripped onto his face. The pain was crippling but as Dean went to bite he swung his arm round. The needle drove dip into Dean's arm, which was holding him down and he pressed the plunger.

Dean gave out a howl and standing up he stumbled back. Sam rolled out the way and getting to his feet he backed up, he felt the cooling metal of the Impala behind him and stopped, leaning against it. His eyes watching Dean, waiting.

* * *

Dean was holding his claws in front of him, watching as they slowly formed back into hands. He lifted his head and looked at the full moon, the hunger and rage had left him. He could feel his body returning to normal and he gave a heavy sigh and then a sharp intake as feltthe bullet wound, his ankleand the throbbing pain in his arm. He lifted his hazel coloured eyes and gave out a broad toothed smile, which soon faded as he saw his brother.

* * *

Sam turned his head and pulled his torn jacket off; he gave several embarrassed coughs and threw it to Dean. 'Dude, uh cover yourself.'

Dean caught it then looked down at himself. His face went red and he hurried to wrap the jacket round his waist. 'Uh thanks.' _Well that was embarrassing. _Then Dean remembered what he'd done. 'Sam are you ok!' He called.

'I think I should be the one to ask that question this time Dean don't you.'

'I'm serious Sam.' He winced as he moved his shoulder. _Son of a bitch. _'What happned how'd you...'

'You're bags in the trunk.' That was all Dean was gonna get as a reply. 'Get dressed. The jobs not over yet.' Dean knew it was an act, he could hear the relief in his voice and also the sharp intake of breath afterwards as he tried to hide the pain.

* * *

Ella watched as the brothers had fought and she flexed her claws angrily. 'No this can't be!' Her body rattled with anger. 'When I find that Sister of mine I'll kill her, only she could have done this.' Her eyes followed Dean as the older brother rummaged in the trunk than disappeared behind the Impala. She smelt the blood from the other human, Sam and she realised that without Sam they wouldn't be able to make another cure. She could start again. Never the less she'd have to wait until the next full moon. But it was worth the wait.

She waited for Sam to move away slightly, then she launched herself from the trees, the look on his face as Ella knocked him down was precious.

* * *

Sam didn't have time to yell, the force knocked all the breath from him. Ella gave a satisfied snarl as she pinned Sam down, her claws and strong paws clamped down on Sam's neck. He kicked beneath her but the strength. He had no gun, Dean had knocked that away earlier, why didn't he pick it up. He tried to speak but his head was dizzy and he could feel his energy ebbing.

'Your brother is mine and you should have left it that way.' She saw Sam's eyes grow wide as she spoke.

Suddenly her body lurched forward, blood bubbled from her jaws and dripped to land on Sam's face, which was beginning to turn an unhealthy pale white. She gave a cry, but she was still standing, another crack and another lurch and this time she fell, her body fell on top of Sam. Sam coughed several times and gave a strangled cry.

'Sam! Sam!' Ella's body was dragged from on top of him and kicked away.

'Dean.' Sam managed to whisper. Dean didn't smile; his gun was still pointed at the body of the white werewolf, which still remained even in death as the creature. Dean now wearing clothes edged forward.

'Hell I've never had to shoot one twice to make sure it was dead before.'

Sam gave a nod and felt Dean's hands around his arm pulling him to his feet. He gave cry and his knee buckled. 'Jo.'

'Who? Who's Jo? I don't remember a Jo.' Dean had his arms around Sam, like a half hug. His eyes trying to take in all his injuries.

'Dean, Jo saved you…I let her get…I need to…find Jo.' He tried taking the gun from Dean's hand, but he moved it away.

'Sam I need to get you to a hospital.' He moved Sam so Sam's arms were around his shoulders and he was leaning against him.

'No! Not till we help Jo. Dean if it wasn't for her I'd never have got you back.' Dean smiled weakly at his brother.

'Sam- '

'No! Dean I owe her. I have to help her now.' He gazed pleadingly into Dean's eyes. Dean gave a groan, damn those eyes.

* * *

The brothers moved as stealthily as they could through the trees, not easy seeing as Sam was close to unconsciousness and Dean had a shoulder wound and a leg that was swollen at the ankle.

'I should have made you stay at the car.' Dean hissed.

'I would have followed anyway.'

'Why are you so stubborn?'

'It runs in the family.'

'I am not as stubborn as you.'

'Dean we don't have time for this.' Sam grumbled swinging the torch round.

'Quiet.' Sam cut Dean off before he could speak.

'Dude don't…' Sam put is fingers to his lips as Dean spoke. 'Don't Ssh me.'

'Dean something's coming.'

The brothers moved so they were back to back, with guns at the ready and torches piercing the darkness they waited, hearing the steady whoosh as something ran behind them. A snap of a twig to the left made both brothers turn.

Both fell to the ground as something gripped them from behind, it threw them to the ground then was gone.

'I can't wait to kill these bitches.' Dean said as he pushed himself up.

He got to his feet and swung his torch around, catching the glint of the eyes in the trees; he fired a shot, and was greeted by the snarl f pain, he'd always had good aim. Something ripped his back and he was pushed to the ground. Another one had snuck up behind, he paused recognising Dean, then with a hungry snarl he opened his jaws.

A shot rang out and the werewolf gave a scream, as the bullet hit him Dean kicked out, just like Sam had done with him pushing the body away.Dean lay still for a moment,t rying to catch his breath,then getting up helimped over to stare at the boy that lay down. At about fifteen he was a mere child, so similar looking to Sam that it caused Dean to grasp the handle of his gun with such ferocity that his knuckles were completely white.

* * *

'It worked then I see.' He looked up to see a girl. He smiled, but the smile faded as the girl fell to her knees, dropping the gun she held. He raced forward, catching her before she hit the ground.

'You must be Jo.' Dean said quietly.

She nodded. 'They were the last two.' She said quietly. 'I think…Ella is…'

'Gone.' Dean finished the sentence. 'I got the bitch.'

He saw blood streaming from the corners of Jo's mouth and went to pull her up, but her arm grabbed his. 'No, I'm done…my side…Sam. Sam really, he cares…so much for you.' She coughed several times harsh coughs that rattled her body. 'I finally did what I had waited to do…thank you.'

'For what.' Dean whispered.

'I couldn't do it without…without you two.'

'What are you talking about, you did most of it.' Dean saw her head shake.

'Take care of your brother Dean…I lost my sister…Ella…' She saw his eyes widen. 'You freed her…thank you…I-' her voice stopped abruptly and her head fell back her eyes misty in death. Dean laid her onto the ground.

He pulled away from her body. _Thank you Jo _He uttered silent thanks at the girl who had saved him and his brother. 'Sam!'

He hovered over Sam's body which lay still on the ground. 'Come on.' His first reaction was to check for a pulse. He found one, he gave a thankful sigh. 'Come on Sammy.' He stopped his hand as his torch caught the bruising on Sam's neck and the slashes along his body, which shook from the cold night. 'Up you get. This is twice I've done this now Sam, come on!' He saw Sam's eyes open halfway.

'Dean.' Sam stopped to take in some more air. 'Did you find her?'

'Yeah, I'm sorry kiddo.' Dean lifted Sam and started to get him moving towards the car. 'She did what she had to, Sam she saved us both. She was a true hunter. I wish I'd known her before, you know.'

'Yeah…you would have got on well…' Sam tripped; luckily Dean had a strong hold.

'Keep those eyes open Sam.' Dean ordered. Stepping out onto the concrete.

'Dean are we done.' He whispered.

Dean looked over at the white figure that was still stretched across the road. 'Yeah Sam it's over.'

And with that Sam let the dark consume him, taking the burning pain that racked his body with it.

* * *

Three days later Sam and Dean had stood with the townsfolk as they buried the bodies. Sam had watched Jo's coffin placed in the ground beside her father's grave, Ella and the other werewolves had been burned. He dug his fingers into his palm. He should have helped her.

'I tried Sam.' Dean put a hand on his shoulder. Sam nodded.

'I know you did.'

* * *

'You ready?' Dean called from the Impala.

'Yeah, I'm coming.' Sam exited the motel room they had spent the last few days resting in and limped over to the car, bandages covered most of his body and the bruises on his neck were darker. Dean couldn't help but flinch every time Sam did. He threw his bag in the trunk and slammed it shut.

'Dean…' He started as he climbed in the car, but Dean put his hand up.

'I know Sam.' Dean said simply. 'You know I'm grateful for what you did Sam and I…' He coughed and scratched his head. 'I just wanted to say, you know, I didn't forget you…' Sam had put a hand on his shoulder; he knew how uncomfortable these moments were.

'So where we heading?' Sam asked, changing the subject.

'Don't know.' Dean smiled turning up the volume. 'Wherever the road leads us. Something always finds us.' He smirked.

'Lets just not end up in anymore ditches ok.' Sam laughed.

'You're a jerk you know that.' Dean snorted his indignant face then turned into a smile and he drummed his fingers on the wheel as he pulled out onto the road.

END

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **There we go guys, finished, but don't worry ill be writing more stories hopefully. I didn't know whether to make this into two chaps but I think one long chap is better than two short. I hope it didn't disappoint please R&R. 


End file.
